kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum talk:KHL/Ethereal
Okay folks looks like I need to reveal a bit more about the Ethereal. But I still need to keep somethings concealed for the Prequel. But ill spill there looks and origins. Here's the origin/purpose of the ethereal. So the ethereal are basically the souls of those who have transcended death. In otherwords godly spirits.They have a specific function that they can only do really that is similar to what they were when they were alive. The ethereal are in essence the last form of existance of humans. ie. Unverse←Human↘→Heartless→Nobody↓ Death→Ethereal They are a ghostly glowing, energy blue and have yellow eyes. They are somewhat mechanic but mostly ghostly. Their color scheme is Lightning Blue, Yellow, White, and Gold. First Ethereal I really want created is the Keyblader Ethereal from the prequel. Let your imagination go wild and post your ideas up in bio form (This is the default enemy bio template. Name: Description: Purpose: Attack type: Support, Range, Close-Combat, etc. Weapon: Optional With Description Resistances: ) We'll work from there :) Keyblader of Dark13 16:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. I think the Light idea we came up with is a pretty good one (after all, you largely left this to us, and It kinda fits with your evil characters), and we've already started working with that. We can include many elements of this in with what we have (Death=Ethereal, color scheme stuff), but largely I think the Light thing is a good idea. It's something that most people wouldn't expect, it's different, and it would (likely) get us more attention. Just a few facts to throw your way.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 23:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Well, at least we have a process for Ethereal creation.... but we kind of figured that they'd be white and silver with purple eyes as an opposite to the black heartless with yellow eyes. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 01:27, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, Mecha, the opposite color of the yellow used in the Heartless eyes is more blue than purple. I used blue eyes for my Shimmer image, and I think it looks good. @ Saule : I refuse to let you pretty much ruin this great design we've come up with. We've found a great way to make our light idea fit into the story, and also the universe of Kingdom Hearts. The Ethereal-being-light-based idea is brilliant! and it is (pretty much) thought through! which is more than I can say about your original idea. Anyway, here's what we have been planning: :• The Ethereal are light based enemies — they are light that has been merged with an artificial soul. :• They were created when Olet released the light from his Heart, seeing no need for it, and turning himself into a Nobody (Xelot), and his Heart into the Heartless Kami. Xelot saw that the light which he had released from his Heart was very powerful, and soon he managed to merge the light with artificial wills (souls). That's how he created the Ethereal — They are controlled by Xelot (while Kami controls Heartless, due to his darkness). :• They can possess other creatures (Heartless, Nobodies and Humans), but have the easiest time with possessing Heartless (all Ethereal can only possess set targets). The reason for them having a harder time possessing Nobodies and Humans is that they have a soul, and can therefore easily fight back when an Ethereal tries to possess it. ::• The Ethereal Keyblader (who wields a fake keyblade, BTW) is the first Human to be possessed by the Ethereal, and has divine light capabilities in battle, as well as having the power to summon other Ethereal. The Human who is possessed is of course only being used by Xelot and Kami, and has no real control over his actions. :• When the Ethereal possess other enemies, a new kind of the same enemy is born, which looks similar to its original self; a possessed Dusk Nobody becomes a Dawn nobody; slightly lighter in appearance, and has the same attacks as the Dusk, although they're now light-enchanted. Some possessed creatures also gain new light based abilities. :I've said it before and I'll say it again: If you want us try our best to go by your original story, you have to spill it!!! if you'd had told us what you had in mind for the Ethereal when we started, we would had worked from that, but I think that we've come up with something much better, and I intend for us to keep it! -- User:Xiggie I still don't like possession, but I have to be unreasonably stubborn on at least one issue, or else I'm out of character. And Xiggie, you forgot to sign that post. Therefore, I did a really crappy job of it for you. We aren't fascists, we just seem to know what we're doing, that's all. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 23:49, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, Seeing as it's 3 against 1 (not to mention all the wonderous facts that Xiggie has thrown out there), I have a feeling Saule will concede to the point. I really wish he wouldn't be so secretive. Like Xiggie said, if he'd revealed all the facts beforehand, we could've worked from there. If we're supposed to be helping him and creating thses things for him, then why is he treating us more like an in-the-know audience than actual co-workers with the important information? Just my opinion.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) And Saule: instead of revealing "a bit more" about the Ethereal, how about revealing "EVERYTHING" about the Ethereal? Spell it out so that the common Dish Soap could understand, if necessary. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) If I was to reveal everything to you (technically my audience and players of KHL RPG when it's finished) then what's the point. You'll already know everything. And I love all those ideas. Im not rejecting them but they were done without my supervision or help. I never said take that idea and make it yours. Although I must concede its original but it doesnt fit the nucleus of the plot I had created. Which is still open for manipulation but not completely. We can make a type of ethereal based on your ideas guys. The ethereal have a different importance. Or else the character Kami will not be the same. Xiggie email me and I can tell you the dirt so you understand more. Sorry to keep you in the shadows guys just dont wanna spoil everything. The senior members are really all I can tell. :/ Keyblader of Dark13 00:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, you weren't really here... -- Y'know Saule, some people play games (RP or otherwise) more because they want to have FUN than because they want to know about the plot. I know a helluva lot more about the gameplay and strategies of Re:Chain than I do the actual storyline, and I've played through both Sora and Riku modes about three times or so. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 02:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :You know, I am not in this to be surprised and entertained while playing the finished version of KHL. I am in this to have fun developing the story! There are a lot of things about your original plot idea that I dislike, and I want to get those parts altered, as well as the players point of view. If you are only going to show up to "supervise and help" us once or twice a month, this will never be finished, and I guarantee you that I will make it so that you won't be in control of the storymaking! You'll be dismissed due to incompetence and inactivity! - — RippRapp ' 11:02, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Xiggie and Mecha both have a point, Saule. If we are to help you create the game, we need to know everything. We can't help make this game if we don't get the details. That's the point. We may play the game in the future, but for now, we're creating it, so we need the info. I'm pretty good at coming up with attacks and weapons that enemies can use (and characters), but I can't make them If I don't have the info. So, like Mecha so brilliantly stated, spell these things out for us so that the common dish soap can understand.--'ShadowXemnas Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 16:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Okay you guys are my friends so I didn't wanna be a tyrant but it seems that's the only way I can get a point across. Point being: this was my game. Yes Xiggie and troisnyx helped spread the word they helped with gameplay and adding La Lutte (which I technically started so you guys would have a part of KHL that YOU started), and later Xahno but I made the idea for KHL. So Xiggie you couldn't remove me because your mad KHL isn't yours. And legally if you took my ideas, including La Lutte, you';d be violating my rights to KHL which I have a liscense up on the KHL site if you check. So besides that I will help you guys but I have nothing to work with so far. Artwork is moving along, Character Devel. is too, but everything else isn't so I cant work with nothing. So I will bend ever so slightly for you guys so YOU enjoy it but I'm not gonna give in to your every whim or else this will not be KHL anymore. And story has ALOT to do with RPGs. Its what separates RPG's from shooters or RTS's. you can play an RPG on paper because of story but you cant play a shooter with pen and paper. Or typing it. Or else it would become an RPG. But if you want I'll tell you all everything. It ruins the gameplay. Youll know what happens. And what to do. And If I map this out then.....then you guys will not have helped. I haven't mapped out anything because I want you guys to help me build this. But obviously its easier if I just tell you then? So just get rid of the Story board department? Tell me now guys and I'll spill the beans...Keyblader of Dark13 20:28, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ....*Starts tapping foot slightly* I'm starting to wonder about you Saule...I get where your coming from, the point is understood. But what I'm getting from your typed words is that you want there to be multiple choices and multiple outcomes for the story. There are two problems with that. 1: It's confusing. If there are too many twists and turns in a story, then the main plot can get washed away, and it doesn't help us create it. 2: Kingdom Hearts doesn't have multiple Possibilities/outcomes. Granted, there are a few times where whether or not you lose a battle determines what happens in the next cutscene (The Sora Vs. Cloud fight in KH and the Struggle battle with Seifer in KHII), but they still get back to the main story. Sora still has to fight cerberus in KH, and all that really changes in KHII is what bonus item you get. The story goes on the same in both cases. That's what the storyline of each KH game is, one main story that continues the same regardless of what happens in the battles. I'm sure you've played them enough time to realize this. Even Birth By Sleep follows the same principle. There may be three different characters, each with their own storyline, but they all follow the same main plot and converge into one main ending that leads to KH and sets things up for KHIII. Also, we may know what to do, but if it's really like a KH game, it'll follow one set story. Even if we lose some fights, all that'll happen is we go to a continue screen, get back up from the last place we were before the battle, and we can choose whether or to try the fight again, or go back and level up some more. Seriously, what is the problem? Also, you may own KHL, but that doesn't mean we can't come up with a different game using our same characters. Last I checked, you don't own Xashowd, Raxard, or any of my characters. It's just like Michael Westin said. A last resort option that you threaten people with is only good once. Use it, and it's gone, along with your control. I personally hope that we can work things out so that it doesn't have to come to a last stand, but Xiggie and I (and a few others) are getting impatient with the way you're running things. Unless we are going to be your only audience (Read, the only ones who play this game of yours), I suggest you stop being a secretive tyrant, and open up to us. You don't have to tell us everything, but you do need to be explicit about the details you give us. We're angry because you're not giving us much to work with, and as such we have to come up with more ideas by ourselves than should be necessary. The Ethereal are the greatest example of that. You didn't give us much to work with in creating the Ethereal (What they are, their powers, what they represent, etc.), and as such we had to come up with our own idea. If you don't like it, I'm sorry, but it's not our fault. Those are the facts, take them as you will. I am finished explaining. I'll leave the rest to Xiggie and the others.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 20:55, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Halle-fucking-lujah SX, you said it all for me. RPGs don't work well with multiple endings and storylines, unless you only change the final cutscene depending on sidequests done (like in FFX-2). Action-adventure games, like inFAMOUS, though, aren't as complex, so they can do it much more easily. Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 has separate plots depending on which side you take near the beginning, but it still has the same ending for both. We can't read minds, Saule (though this would be so much easier if we could...). Therefore, we only have so many facts. When people have to create something and they only have a couple of facts, they tend to create new facts so that they can try to finish the final product. I think I'll go try to flesh out the Nightverse a bit more... King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 21:18, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the inactivity since my last post. I lost internet :/ And ill tell you everything then and fyi RPGs are meant to have many endings and I don't want this to be a typical KH game. There really isnt gonna be multiple endings. IT was to have two with a similar outcome. Evil or good and regardless you'd have to fight Kami in the end. And what ur legacy is is up to u....ie you right your epilogue (what happen's after u defeat kami) hence KH LEGACY. So there's that. Ask and ill answer anything......against my will cuz now you guys arent gonna have much control of the story because ill just be telling you it...:/ Keyblader of Dark13 00:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm....Well, while it sounds workable, you'll still need a team to pull it off. And that means being a team player, not a tyrant. You have to give other ideas a chance or the whole system comes crashing down and cannot work. You may be worried about it not being KHL with all these changes, but that's from your perspective. It won't be KHL the way you want, but have you considered the possibility that it might turn out to be something better? Besides, all we're doing is creating a new type of enemy (Due to the lack of information you provided us) and finding a way to work it into a storyline that we also have little details about. We're not removing characters, and we're certainly not making any drastic changes, just finding a way for things to fit together. Why you're making a temper tantrum about it is beyond me. It's not our fault. I don't know how many times I have to say it, but it's not our fault. You were the one who was absent for months at a time, you were the one who left out details, and more recently, you were the one who wanted us to go about and create things for the game based off of the little information we had. There's a reason Mecha, Xiggie, and I are getting impatient with you, and I've said it enough times for you to get it. You weren't here. We were. And we were waiting on you. The patience of men and women can only go so far, and once you gave us the go ahead to start creating things for KHL, that's what we did. Your tantrum has caused the Ethereal Department to come to a halt, and I'd like to get back to working on it. We've got a brilliant idea going that's outside the norm of most games, and most of us really like working with it. And we were working diligently, too. So please, if you want us to get this done, please stop whining (that's what it sounds like you're doing. No offense intended), and let us work. We are more than happy to.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 22:11, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Holy Crap. My History teacher was right! Anyways, not to be a revolutionary subordinate, Saule, but it is a bit frustrating. I have about a million different endings for the Coalition Chronicles and how Xelak meets back up with La Lutte, because I know shit about the storyline. In addition, I have 1,039.5 different ways for Xelak to die, depending on what happens during the Lutte Massacre (which, it was my understanding that Saule created La Lutte secretly as a GOOD group for some reason, so Xelot/Kami wouldn't get pissed off) and almost 25 ways for Xelak to handle his personal struggle during KHL 2, because of the ending of the Coalition Chronicles. Plus, I don't even know what exactly is going to happen during the storyline for regular KHL, and I have to base the CC offa that! (82% of all statistics are made up, remember) -*deep breath*- okay, that whole shpeel was pretty selfish. Let me start over. Saule, no offense, but we do need to have a basic storyline. Not all the fine details, but a vague view of what's supposed to happen so we can play it right when the time comes! (For example, give us major events in a timelie and we'll connect the dots when we play!) We also need to know about the enemies so we can design them, and help you, lest KHL collapse! Personally, I say screw the Terrestial Order! Just give us the history in your own words! We don't need a fancy book format to make it KHL-canon. That way, we can work on the important stuff, like developing Saule, Aiden, Kami, the Disciples, the Exiled, etc etc.! At this rate, KH3 will be out before we start, and we'll have to write this off as a completely alternate universe! (Which isn't bad, mind you, but I don't perticularly like that format) Anyways, we're not trying to be mean, abusive, forcefull, etc. etc., but there is only so much darkness and mystery we can take. Xelak 00:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Xelak's got an excellent point. You don't have to tell us every single minor detail. The big plot-line related things will work just fine. Like what you started doing with the Timeline, and what we did with Trois'. Also, Xelak, Since we have (So far) decided that KHL will take place about 10 years after KH2, KH3 won't reall screw anything up. Based on the end of BBS, We can assume that KH3 starts at most a few months after KH2 ends. A lot can happen in a decade, so we're pretty much good in that respect. I think KH3 will actually help us by giving us a few additional details that we can add in the beginning sections of KHL. I'm not saying we should wait about 2 years (heck no!). I'm just saying if it comes to it, KH3 shouldn't screw us up too much.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) I never had a temper tantrum Shadow. I merely just made a point. I'm not mad @ all in fact. Im just confused on what decision to make and a lil'frustrated you all dont see my side of things. Its tough though because your all young and haven't worked in an actual game team. I have and I know how it's suppose to work. But its hard via computer and not as a job. If money were in this amongst other things, I feel like you'd get me. But My word is over ruled I'll tell you all everything but I warn you if I just tell you the story there'll be nothing left for you all to do. Not because I say so because I want you guys to be a part of this, but because there will just be nothing left to do. :/ But here goes:Keyblader of Dark13 23:10, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You're right. It is tough doing this over a computer, mostly because the tone of a persons words can be confused. Thanks for letting me know you're not mad. And anyways, just because you tell us the storyline doesn't mean there's nothing left to do. People who work on movies and video games have a storyboard that they work off of, right? Then this'll be ours. You can tell us the gist of the story, and we can work together to help it grow, make it better, give a few more details here and there...it won't be over by telling it to us. Just like when writing a novel or an essay, you gotta have a rough draft before editing and writing the final copy. That is what this can be. Sorry I assumed you were angry. I'm sure with a little determination and consistent contact, we can make this work. What do ya say? Let's get to business. :)--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 22:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. No hard feelings. Just a note, I'm rarely ever angry. Frustrated, yes, because who doesn't get that way, but Im always level headed. But that's the past, mi amigo :) So I guess Ill start posting a story board on the story department forum. Cease work on the enemy creating departments. I need to rally everyone first because everyone thinks I'm a tyrant so you can't lead when your people dislike you. haha help me out if you will?Keyblader of Dark13 14:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Saule. I'm ready to help!--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 12:19, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You the man Shadow. I think as of now im putting you as honorary member of all departments. Youll be like the right hand man for me. We;re gonna be on a tight email basis though if you choose to accept. So you down amigo?Keyblader of Dark13 01:51, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Good that a consensus has been reached -- I was about to nickname you Tyranno'saule'us Rex. Yes, bad pun. Very, very bad pun. King Nothing Speak now, vermin! 12:20, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure, Saule. I'm totally down with that. It was a bad pun, but Xegregan enjoys the creativity used.--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 21:05, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Bad pun but funny hahaha and I'm glad I'm no dinosaur. :) But Shadow my emails a_prieto@ymail.com. Email me my righthand! hahaha Keyblader of Dark13 15:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we've e-mailed each other before. I should still have the E-mails (Because aside from the random Wikia update E-mails, I save every one), so I'll contact you soon. Probably about Raxard details....Like his exact place in the story and whatnot. Also, I nabbed my new Pokemon games today. I WILL check up on stuff every time I'm on a computer, but if I should fail to respond, blame it on Lugia :).--'ShadowXemnas' Nothingness...is...ETERNAL!!! 18:26, March 14, 2010 (UTC)